


Shadows of Fear

by Anichibi



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Hugs, I may never stop using nightmares as a plot device, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, i'm back at it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anichibi/pseuds/Anichibi
Summary: Minato is scared badly after a near run-in with the Reaper and needs someone's help to calm him down.





	Shadows of Fear

**Author's Note:**

> I'm almost certain I got at least one thing wrong but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Minato grunted as he lifted himself up off the ground, his body feeling like a lead weight. His hands were trembling, and he spared glances to his party members. Yukari and Mitsuru were laying in bloody heeps on the floor, and Akihiko was just barely able to keep himself standing. There was no escaping this fight. They were going up against what might as well be the incarnation of Death himself. The shadow's arm raised slowly, it's gun taking aim for Akihiko's head. The long barrel was mere inches away from the boxer's face, and Minato took a laboring step forward only to fall flat on his face. "Aki...hiko!" The collapsed boy cried. The last thing he saw as his vision blurred around the edges was Akihiko's body falling back, blood spurting from his forehead as a gunshot rang out.

 

\----------

 

The bluette shot up in his bed, choking and gasping as tears soaked his cheeks. Ever since they almost had a run-in with the reaper, his mind would drift off to worst case scenarios, like the one he just had. They'd always end abruptly as he watched one of his friends die, Akihiko more often than the others.

He could still hear the rattling of chains scraping against the floor as they rushed through the corridors, hoping to find a teleporter or stairs or _anything_ to get the hell away. Minato only got a glimpse of the shadow, and all he could ever remember were it's guns, the barrels longer than all of their Evokers combined.

He shook his head. He wouldn't be able to sleep from the scare that gave him. He was scared another dream like that would come to torment him. And another, and another, and another, going on and on in an endless cycle till he snapped. He wished he could brush those dreams off, but with the full moon fast approaching, he simply couldn't get his mind off it.

He shoved off his blankets and stood up, opening his door to step out into the dark halls of the dorm. Minato figured he simply needed some air, that maybe just stepping onto the roof for a bit would do him some good.

The darkness made it hard to see, and his mind seemed to take that as an opportunity to play a horrible joke on him. First he thought he could hear chains rattling against the floor, then he thought he saw something large, too large to feasibly fit in the building. Then, he saw the long barrel of a gun.

He almost screamed as he swung the door open again and slammed it shut, backing away from the door and collapsing against the wall on the far end of the room, crying and shaking. He curled up and bawled into his knees, oblivious of the door opening and closing with a soft click. He knew what he saw wasn't real, that he was acting like a small child afraid of make-believe creatures lurking in the dark, but he couldn't get himself to stop crying.

He sensed a presence next to him, turning his head ever so slightly to his right to see Akihiko giving him a concerned look. Quickly, Minato turned his head the other way. Akihiko moved a bit closer and put an arm around his shoulders, rubbing his arm. He didn't ask questions, and he didn't comment when Minato leaned on him just a bit more. Minato was barely able to form a sentence though his tears, struggling to calm down.

Akihiko couldn't think of a reason their leader would be so terrified or upset. He dug through his memories and that's when he was able to figure it out. _"He must've been terrified by the reaper."_ He thought. Judging by Minato's reaction, terrified was an understatement. The boy was curled up in a ball in the corner of his room, for crying out loud.

"It's okay, leader. There's nothing to be afraid of." _Not when I'm here._ His last thought remained unspoken as he continued rubbing the other's arm.

"S-Senpai, I-"

"You can drop the formalities. Just Akihiko is fine, bud."

"A-Akihiko..." Minato leaned more into the other. His presence made it easier for him to relax, and all that was left to remind them of his shaking, crying form were mere sniffles and stray tears. Akihiko laughed softly as he took Minato's face in his hands.

"You look like a mess, Arisato." He originally said it as a joke, but now that he was really looking, Minato Arisato really did look like a tired mess. On top of his red eyes from crying earlier, he had dark circles under his eyes, as well as the bruises from their recent trip to Tartarus. "You doin' okay now?" Akihiko asked. The other boy nodded.

"Yeah. I'm just tired, I guess." Minato replied.

"You certainly look it." Akihiko replied with a soft laugh. Minato laughed as well, though it sounded tired and forced. The kid really needed sleep, that was obvious. "Well, come on. You gotta get some sleep." He stood up, Minato catching himself before he could fall on his side.

"Why? Are we going anywhere tomorrow?"

"No, it's just really obvious you could use it." Akihiko gave the other his hand, something Minato gratefully took, letting the boxer hoist him to his feet. "You mind me asking how long you've been having nightmares?" Minato's head shot up. He'd never said anything about that. How did he figure it out?

"How did you..?"

"Again, it was pretty obvious." The older boy answered.

Minato hung his head as he tried to think. His memory was fuzzy on dates, so he didn't really have a clue. However, he _did_ know the cause, so Akihiko could probably figure out the exact time himself. "It was after we saw the reaper..." A long, heavy silence followed.

"You're telling me you've been having nightmares about this for three weeks?" Minato nodded. "And that you didn't tell anyone?!" Akihiko raised his voice slightly. Minato nodded again, faster than the first time. His eyes were screwed shut, and he looked like he might start crying again. Akihiko's expression softened and he pulled the boy into a one armed hug. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you like that. But, you've gotta tell us these things, Minato. It might affect your performance, or put someone's life in jeopardy. Not to mention it's just plain concerning."

"I didn't want you guys to worry about me..."

"Idiot. Not telling us did the exact opposite. We've been worried about you this whole time. If you're not gonna tell us anything, you should make it a point to hide the fact you're suffering. It's concerning..." Akihiko hugged Minato tighter, putting his other arm around him and holding him closer.

"I...I'm sorry. I thought I could deal with this on my own." Minato spoke with a quiet voice, hesitating before hugging Akihiko back.

"Next time, you could tell at least one of us. It's better than nothing. Understand, Minato?" Once again, the younger boy nodded. "Alright. Now, get some sleep. I'll tell Mitsuru not to wake you up so you can get the rest you deserve." Akihiko let go of Minato and started to walk out, but was stopped by the boy before he could open the door.

Minato swallowed thickly before letting his words spill out. "Can you stay? I'm...scared I'll have that dream again." Akihiko sighed, but didn't argue. He went to grab a chair or something to sit by the bed before Minato wrapped his arms around his waist and dragged him to the bed.

"Minato, what the hell are you-" Akihiko didn't get to finish his sentence as Minato fell back into bed, taking the boxer with him. Minato moved around behind him so he was properly laying in the bed. "Minato, what's gotten into you?!"

"I just...I need you here for a bit." Minato muttered into his back. He was clinging onto the boxer like a lifeline, and all of those dreams he'd had replayed briefly in his mind. Watching his friends die over and over, watching Akihiko die...no, he shouldn't think about that. Akihiko was _fine_ , he was right there in his arms, nothing bad was going to happen.

Even so, a soft sob ripped at his throat. "Hey, are you okay? I thought you were done with the crying." Akihiko asked, unable to turn over with the death grip Minato had on him. Minato's face buried into the older boy's back a bit more, another sob escaping his throat. "Hey, what's wrong? Minato, let me turn over."

Minato did as he was asked, wiping his eyes as Akihiko turned to face him in the bed. He held the younger boy's face, wiping the tears that were still spilling from his eyes. "I'm sorry..!" Minato gasped.

"Don't be sorry, bud. It's okay. You don't have anything to apologise for." Akihiko spoke softly, stroking the other's hair. He pulled the boy's head to his chest, letting him sob into it. "You can cry as long as you need."

And again, Minato cried his eyes out. Feeling weak like this was agony for him. He was their leader, dammit! Still, he couldn't supress his fears forever. He was grateful it was Akihiko that heard him and not someone else. He always felt more at ease with him around.

Soon, he was able to breath easy without sobs tearing at his throat. He felt tired, and his eyes were beginning to close on their own, without him willing them to. However, he didn't want to sleep just yet. Not when he had something important to say. Not when Akihiko was this close. "Akihiko, can I tell you something? Before it's too late?"

"Too late? What the hell do you mean by that?"

"You know how Tartarus is. What if one of us..."

"Rest assured, I don't plan on dying anytime soon, and you better not either."

"Right, of course you would say that." Minato chuckled softly.

Minato's next actions were hesitant and somewhat clumsy. One hand came up to cup Akihiko's cheek, and the older boy couldn't get a word in before Minato closed the distance between them and kissed him, quick and a bit clumsy, but still managing to get his feelings across. Just as he parted, Akihiko chased and captured his lips once again in a longer, deeper kiss. The younger boy was caught by surprise, but melted into the kiss almost instantly.

They kept trading kisses back and forth until they were both blushing, panting, smiling messes. "Akihiko, I...I love you." Minato said finally, his face turning a darker red. "I feel that was heavily implied, Minato." Akihiko snarked.

"I know, but, I just wanted to say it." The boy replied, burying his face in the other's chest.

"Well, I love you too, Minato. I just hope you know this means I'm gonna watch you like a hawk when we're in Tartarus now." Akihiko ruffled Minato's hair a bit. Minato chuckled. "You say that like you don't do that already!"

"You got me there. Well, whatever. Just, don't go dying on me. I wouldn't be able to forgive you for leaving me behind." Akihiko said in a soft, serious tone. Minato nodded slightly. "I won't. I promise you that."

"Good. Now, let's get some sleep, babe. It's getting late." Akihiko brushed Minato's bangs back to plant a hesitant kiss on his forehead. Minato made a strange, embarrassed squeak, whether from the kiss or how Akihiko had just called him babe as if it came naturally was something to be debated. Either way, the two huddled closer together and fell into a comfortable sleep.

Minato's nightmares came fewer and fewer after that night.


End file.
